the Broken Wings of a Fallen Angel
by AlexQuin
Summary: While driving in the rain, the titans hit a major bump in the road. Now there responsible for the death of a fourteen year old girl. But what happns when the clock strike midnight... this is my first story ever. Please be nice. RobXSt, BBXRA, CyXOC
1. Chapter One: A bump in the road

The Broken Wings of a Fallen Angel 

Chapter One: A speed bump, a haunting night. 

Dark clouds cover the once blue sky, pouring rain into the jump city streets below, batters down the lush greenery of the jump city park, and bring the sound of the howling wind through the trees. All streets are deserted, left to fend for themselves against horrendous weather condition. The citizens are all tuck in their warm and safe homes, with not a fear in mind. All but one lone figure, trucking her way through storm crowded street. Her white cloak offers little warmth or protection from the rain. Soaked, it clings to her body, caught in the breezes ever so often. Her long sandy blond hair sticks to her sticks to her pale face and her tattered old clothes, baring holes in them, gather rain and soak her to the bone. The icy rain pours over her, so heavy she couldn't see her own hand in front of her. While all others are safe, warm and content in their homes, having peace at mind knowing that if any danger was to arise, the cities protectors would come to their aide, she walks alone, cold and unprotected. Her mind fills with the fear of danger lurking just around the corner.

Out in jump city bay, on a small rocky island, stains a unique tower. It's 'T' shaped design symbolizes those who dwell within. The bright hearted Starfire sits calmly on the semicircle couch, wrapped in a fluffy purple blanket, as Cyborg flips through the channels on the giant TV screen, searching for the eight o'clock news. Raven sits farther down reading one of her many books, while the team's leader, Robin, cleans his utility belt on the count.  
"Man, the weather man said it would be blue skies all week." complained Beast Boy as he presses his noise against the glass of the giant window.  
"Looks like he changed his mind." commented Cyborg.  
"Urge, there goes our trip to the park." He grumbled.  
"The weather is out of our control Beast Boy. There's no point in wining about it." Raven commented, not looking up from her book.  
"I don't like the rain. Its cold and boring." He crossed his arms in a pout.  
"I find the chill of the weather to be the perfect opportunity to spend a warm evening inside." Starfire snuggled deeper into her purple blanket.  
Robin looked up from his polishing at the tamarinian princess. A smile took over his face as she stared out the window at the rain.  
"Take a look at this y'all." Cyborgs voice interrupted his thoughts.   
The eight o'clock news played on the giant flat screen. A man in a blue suit read off the stack of papers in front of him.  
_"This just in from Steel City. Five hundred gallons of manipulative DNA toxins were stolen from the Steel City Experimental Lab on north and third. There was no evidence of forced entry and eye witnesses say there was no suspicion activity around the laboratory that night. The titans east are baffled and there are no leads in the case. The highly dangerous chemicals vanished into thin air… I other news—"_the broadcast ended when Cyborg turned off the TV.   
"Man. Do you know what some one could with all that junk?" Cyborg thought out loud.  
"Nothing good I bet." Robin replied. "We should call Bumble Bee and see if we can help."  
Suddenly the alarm went off. The room was filled with the in and out fade of red light. A map of the city appeared on the flat screen. Cyborg ran up to the computer console and began typing into the computer.  
"It's a jewel robbery." He explained. "Their heading to the park in a stolen blue convertible."  
"Looks like you're going to get that trip to the park after all Beast Boy." commented Robin.  
"Not funny." He moaned.  
"Titans Go!" Robin shouted. 

The titans piled into the t-car, t able to fly not wanting to get wet until it was necessary. Cyborg sped through the city streets, down allies and through parking lots, cutting normal driving time to the park in half. They came to a screeching halt on the side and jumped into action. The robbers turned around just in time to see them coming, but even that was too late. 

Theme Song

"Dude, thoughs guys where pathetic." laughed Beast Boy.  
"They where pretty easy to take down." Robin agreed as his squeeze the water out of his cape.  
"Yah, and now we can get home and dry off. Maybe even catch a movie special." said Cyborg, increasing the speed on the t-car.   
"Aren't you going a little fast?" Raven said as she watched the buildings fly by out her window.  
"Maybe you should slow down a bit Cyborg." suggested Robin.  
"Don't worry y'all. There's no one out her in this weather, speciously at the hour of night." he reassured them.  
"Perhaps there is a small dog walking alone in the rain. We might hit it if we continue at this speed." Starfire commented, squeezing the rain water from her amber hair.  
"Calm down y'all. I'm telling ya, there's no one out here." He increased the speed even more, as to prove his point.  
Through there water logged wind shield, Cyborg could make out a blurry white object crossing in front of the head lights.  
"What's that?" he thought out loud.

Cyborg leaned in closer to the wind shield and squinted his eyes to focus in on what it was.

"Is it a dog?" asked Starfire.

As Cyborg leaned in, his foot pressed the gas all the way to the floor, throwing the car in to high speed!

"Wow!" he shouted

"Cyborg!" Robin let out in surprise.

"Dude!" Beast Boy screamed.

"What are you doing?!" Raven raised her voice.

Starfire screamed as they all were slammed backed in their seats. In a flash of pale head light, the face of a terrorized girl came into their view.

BAM! BOOM! BAM!

The titans felt the car jump as it as they ran over what felt like a long. Cyborg tried desperately to gain control of the car as it slide across the wet pavement. They finally came to stop on the side of the road. There was nothing but the sound of the pouring ran for no more then a few heart beats.

"What did we hit?" asked Robin.

"A speed bump." Cyborg gulped.

"I wish…" said Raven as she stared out her.

Every one turned and looked out the right side of the car. Through the blurry rain, out in the middle of the street, they could just make out the white out line of a body. The same horrifying thought went through every one mind.

"No!" Cyborg gasped.

The titans jumped out of the car and ran out into the middle of the road. A girl lay face down on the black as fault. Cyborg knelt down and gently turned her over. Short sandy blond hair, brown highlights, white cloak and ripped close. It _was _a girl.

"Is she…" Starfire couldn't bring her self to say the word.

Cyborg looked to the screen on his arm for a life reading. The screen lit up with the word 'NEGITAVE'.

"Yes." Cyborg buried his face in his hands. "She broke her back and neck. She's died."

Starfire gasped. The titans froze in the rain, not wanting to believe there own ears. They were supposed to be hero's and protect people, and yet they just killed an innocent girl. The icy rain poured over them as they stared at the lifeless girl.

"We should take her to the tower, and try to locate her family." Raven broke the silence. The other simply nodded in reply. Cyborg carefully lifted the lifeless girl from the wet street.

"What have I done…?"He whispered solemnly.

Starfire, Raven and Beats Boy, in the form of a hawk, flew the rest of the way. Cyborg laid her across the back seats of the t-car and 'slowly' drove to the tower.

Midnight struck the clock in the main room, the thrashing storm continued outside, fierce wave crashed against the rocky shore of the island and all titans were as low as they could be. Every thing was quiet. Raven stood in a shadowy corner while Starfire sat curled up on the couch with Robin at her side, conferring her. Beast Boy curled up in the form of a dog at the base of the giant window, not far from Raven, and Cyborg sat near Robin and Starfire, his face buried in his hands. The only sound in the room was the ticking of the clock on the wall, and the rain out side.

SLAM!

Every one jerked around to see Cyborg had slammed his hand on the coffee table.

"I should have known better! How could I have been so CARELESS!" he shouted, clenching his teeth.

Raven walked up and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's not you fault. You didn't know." She said as soothingly as she could.

"Yes, please do not blame yourself for what has happened. We are all equally responsible..." Starfire sighed.

"No one would have suspected some one to be walking out in a storm like this." Said Robin, "Like you said-"

"No. you all warned me. I should have slowed down." He sighed.

Beast Boy returned to human form and opened his mouth to speak, but decided not to. Nothing he could say would lift his or his friend's spirits.

Suddenly, the whole tower blacked out.

"Creepy." Said Beast Boy.

"I'm going to bed." Cyborg walked out of the room, with out even considering to make sure the back up generators would kick in.

The body of an innocent girl lay in the infirmary. She was dead, or so they thought…


	2. Chapter Two: Zombie or Ghost

Chapter Two: Zombie or Ghost?

A white sheet was draped over a body lying in the titans' infirmary. An ever so slight movement came bout it chest. The rise and fall of breathing! It became more rapid, and the body began to twitch and move until-

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!"

The titans all sat up in bed at the sound of a scream. Raven entered the main room to see the others at the base of the steps.

"What's going on?"

"Don't know." Replied Robin.

"Some one screamed, but we're all here." said Cyborg. "And you and Star are the only ones who could reach that** high** of a pitch."

Suddenly, lighting struck the sky and all the titans screamed and held each other.

"Raven, do you have anything to do with this?" asked Beast Boy as he clung to her.

The girl shat up straight in bed, breathing deeply. Calming herself, she looked around the dark room. It was pitch black and nothing could be seen. She summoned a glowing orb to her hand and released it into the air. It flew around the room and hovered in front of what appeared to be a door. She slowly stepped off the bed on two the cold metal floor. She felt the chill on her bare feet shoot through her body. Water still dripped from her hair and the ends her cloak. She followed the light trail from her orb to the door. She pressed the small red button and the door slid open. Followed by her orb, she stepped out into a long hallway.

"_Where am I?"_ She thought.

She waked cautiously down the hall following her orb. Suddenly she felt something tugging on hr cloak. Looking down, she saw an eight legged grub like bug thing smile up at her.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!"

She ran furiously down the hall, leaving a confused little Silky behind. She ran until she tripped over her own feet and fell to the floor.

"Dudes, we're being haunted!" exclaimed Beast Boy.

Another scream echoed through the tower.

"See, It agrees with me."

"Beast Boy, don't be ridiculous." Said Robin.

"We're not being haunted." Said Raven. "I would sense it if their was a spiritual being in here."

"Then what is making all frightening screams." Asked Starfire.

"It's not a ghost ya'll, but there is another person in the tower." Said Cyborg.

"An intruder!" gasped Starfire.

"Well, if there's no ghost, explain the screaming." Demanded Beast Boy.

"Who ever this is, they have a big mouth." Said Robin.

Just then, a moaning noise came from behind the door.

"Explain that." Beast Boy said nervously

Standing up and rubbing her head, the girl noticed another door net to her. She stepped forward and pressed the button to open it. As she stepped though, lighting struck the ocean out side the tower, pouring light into the room. The titans screamed, the girl screamed, the titans screamed again, and the girl screamed again. They all ran for cover. Raven ghost trough the nearest wall, Robin jumped behind the counter, followed by Starfire, Beast Boy morphed into a mouse and ran under the couch, and Cyborg ran behind a computer panel. A silence fell upon the room. Only the rain could be heard falling out side. The titans slowly poked their heads out of their hiding places. The girl was gone! Had they imagined the whole thing? As they creeped out a little more, a glowing white portal opened on the floor where the girl was sanding. The girls head slowly raised out, just enough to look around. Realizing this intruder wasn't a threat the titans walked out o their hiding places and rejoined at the base of the steps. The girl raised e rest of the way out of the portal. With her in full view, they all recognized her and gasped.

"GHOST!" Shouted Beast Boy.

He began running around screaming. The girl opened her mouth to speak, but couldn't over his distracting screams. Lifting a glowing hand, she sounded him in a bubble.

"I'm not a ghost." she said calmly.

She lowered her hand and the bubble dissolved into the air.

"Oh yah!" challenged Beast Boy. "Ghosts don't have reflections!" he exclaimed, pulling a mirror out of nowhere and holding it up to her face.

"Then how come I can see myself?" She said sarcastically.

Beat Boy stepped behind her and saw both their reflections.

"Okay…" he tossed the mirror aside. "You're a zombie!"

"I'm not a zombie either." She said annoyed. "If I was a zombie, I'd be eating you brains right now, if your had any."

Raven snickered in the background. Beast Boy slowly stepped forward ad poked her in the arm.

"Aaaaahh, she's the living dead!" her shouted, and ran back to the group.

"I! Am! Not!" She growled.

"Your not-" said Starfire.

"But how-" Said Cyborg.

"How are you…" Said Robin.

"How am I what?!" she growled again.

"Alive…" said Raven.

The girl stepped in astonishment. What did they mean, "how as she alive." She had never seen these people in her life, so how did they think she was obviously dead. What had happened when she was walking through the rain, and why did they bring her here?

Shaking away the shock and confusion of their question, she stood up straight and exhaled slowly.  
"I might be able to tell you, if I new what you where talking about." She replied calmly. "The last thing I remember is seeing two bright lights, and then waking up with a brief headache."  
As she approached them, they backed up.  
"What happened that made you apparently think I was dead!" she felt a bit insulted. They currently were acting like she was some sort of ghost or zombie.  
Cyborg stepped up and looked her in the eye.  
"It's my fault. I was drive to fast in the rain and I didn't think there would be any body around, but I lost control of the car, and…" he took a big breath and continued. "I hit you. All my scanners said you where dead. That's why we brought you back here. This is all my fault and I apologies."  
Misty thought about what he said.  
"Well, that explains everything." She smiled brightly. "But what you did is nothing compared to the time I got plowed over by an out of control tourist bus." She giggled.

The titans all looked very confused at one another. Misty might have survived the run over, but it must of still knocked some screw loose.   
"And that's supposed to mean…?" asked Raven.  
"I have the power of regeneration." She replied. "That broken back and neck you gave me were gone a long time ago."  
"Please, what does this mean?" asked one very confused Starfire.  
"It means that if I get injured in ant way, my body heals itself in second." Misty replied with a smile.  
"If that's the case, then how come you didn't get up right there on the street?" asked Robin.  
"I've been traveling for days and my energy was pretty low when you turned me into road kill. All the energy I had left was put into healing. So I pasted out."  
"Then why did my sensors say you where dead?"  
"They probably couldn't get an accurate read because of that."

With the situation cleared up, the titans approached in a friendly greeting.  
"In that case, I'm Robin, leader of the teen titans. And this is Starfire-"  
"Greetings new friend."  
"Beast Boy-"  
"What's up."  
"Cyborg-"   
"Pleased to meet you."  
"and Raven."  
"Hello."   
"It's nice to meet you all." She said as she shook their hands. "Like I said, my name is Mistic, but you all can call me Misty."

"So, you heal." said Raven.  
"Yep, but that's not all I can do."  
"Really…" she replied  
Beast Boy let out a lion rough of a yawn.  
"Can we go back to bed now?" he asked as is head fell back and he fell asleep.  
"Beast Boys right." said Robin. "It's late."  
"I agree." said Starfire.

"I guess this is my cue to jet." Misty headed to the door.  
"Wait a second, where will you go?" asked Robin. "It's pouring rain out side."  
"Don't worry, I'll find a place. I always do."

"We can not permit you go out in the cold rain with no shelter." Protested Starfire.

"Why don't you stay the night here." offered Cyborg.

"No, it's okay."

"Come on, it's the least we could do for you."

"Well…" she looked out the window. " I guess I could stay for one night."

"Wonderful!" exclaimed Starfire.

"But it's just for tonight." She said quickly.

Starfire didn't seem to be listening. She kept going on about having pancakes and going to the mall. Cyborg walked up to the couch took a pillow and blanket out of a compartment at the base and handed it to misty.

"You can crash on the couch." He said.

"Now I think we should all get some sleep." Said Robin.

"Agreed." Said Starfire.

Misty walked over to the couch and settled down.

"I shall see you in the morning Misty." Said Starfire.

"Good night Starfire." She replied. _"It's bee awhile since I said that to any one." _She thought as she drifted into a deep and comforting sleep.


	3. Chapter Three: Getting to know you

Chapter Three: Getting to know you.

Golden rays of sunshine spread across the city. White cotton clouds slowly moved across the baby blue sky. The darkness of the previous storm was all but a memory to the people that walked the streets.

Out in the bay, sunbeams dance across the ocean waves as she crashed against the rocks, spraying glittering diamonds into the air. Tiny raindrops rolled down the giant glass window of titans tower, catching the light as they went.

Warm raise on sun pulled Misty out of her much needed sleep and warming her skin.

She sat up and stretched her arms as a heavenly aroma came to her senses.

"Good morning little lady."

Misty turned to see Cyborg in the kitchen.

"Sleep well?"

"Very." She replied.

"Right on." He cheered as he gave her a thumb up.

"Dude, where did you hide my tofu pancake mix?" demanded Beast Boy as he popped up from behind the counter.

"I didn't touch it." replied Cyborg.

"Unlikely story." He huffed, and continued raiding the cumbers.

Misty stood up and giggled as the door slide open and Robin, Starfire and Raven walked in.

"Friend, you have awakened!" Starfire exclaimed, and locked Misty in a death hug.

"Good morning to you to Starfire."

"It's a good thing you can heal, " said Robin as Starfire let go. "or you might have a broken bone right now."

"Yah, that's good." She giggled.

"Where is my TOFU!" shouted Beast Boy desperately.

"What's for breakfast Cyborg?" asked Robin.

"My famous, butt kicking, black and blue pancake!" he exclaimed, putting a mile high stack f pancakes o the table. "There pancakes with chocolate chips and blue berry's."

"Come, eat the cakes of pan with us." Encouraged Starfire.

Misty sat down with the rest of the group as Cyborg passed out plates of pancakes.

"Dig in ya'll."

And that exactly what Misty did. He through her fork aside and shoved handful's of pancake into her mouth.

"Whoa, girl! Chill out." Said Cyborg.

"I haven't eaten in four days. That's the last thing I'm gona do." She said in between bites.

"Dude…" said Beast Boy

Within seconds, an entire plate of pancakes was gone and Misty let out a monster of a belch.

"Excuse me. I'm normally much more polite." she said.

"Lets hope so." Said Raven as Beast Boy and Cyborg held up number ten score signs.

The titans spread themselves out across the room as Cyborg cleaned up after breakfast. As Misty folded up her blanket tucked it away, she noticed her out fit was all but heroic. Her white tank top, ripped jeans, bare feet, and cloak where a screaming fashion don't. Summoning a white orb to her hand, she opened portal and pulled out a dark blue duffel bag.

"How did you do that?" asked Raven.

"I left my bag at the edge of town by mistake, so I just teleported it here. As you can see, my traveling outfit is full of holes."

"That must come in handy." Raven returned to her book.

"It does. Do you have a bath room?" asked Misty.

"Down the hall to the left." Answered Robin.

"Thanks, I'll be right back." She said as she left the room.

"I kina like her." Said Beast Boy.

"She is sort of fun." Said Robin.

"Indeed, her company is most enjoyable." Cheered Starfire.

"She has a certain charm." Said Raven.

"Almost makes you glad we ran over her." Chuckled Cyborg.

Suddenly, the alarm went off. An image of Cinder Block appeared on the screen as the titans gathered around.

"Looks like some one woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." Said Cyborg.

"What does this mean?" asked Starfire

"It means-" Robin began.

"What's going on?" shouted Misty as she came running through the door.

She was now wearing a sleeveless white top and black shorts with a leather skirt that was cut up into pointed sections that would split apart with every move she made. Around her neck she wore a string of purls and on her waist she had a gold belt. The belt buckle was the symbol of a V with a line through it and she had gold boots with silver rims and her cloak and gold wrist cuffs.

"Nice outfit." Said Raven.

"The city's being attacked by-" began Robin.

"Block Head!" Misty interrupted upon seeing the screen.

"His names Cinder Block." Corrected Robin.

"You know him?" Asked Beast Boy.

"Sure do. He made me feel very welcome when I came into town." He answered. "That's how I forgot my duffel bag." she said to Raven.

"Why don't we go thank him for making you feel welcome then." Said Cyborg.

Misty Smiled mischievously.

"Titans Go!" shouted Robin.

They all raced down to the garage.

"Wow!" Misty exclaimed as she came up to the t-car.

"Misty, meet the T-car. T-car, meet Misty." Cyborg introduced.

"Pleased to meet you." Said Misty as she bowed politely.

The cars head lights blinked back and Misty giggled.

"Lets Go!" said Robin as he boarded hi R-cycle.

Starfire, Raven and Beast Boy, in the form of a hawk, took to the sky. Misty frowned as she watched then go. Cyborg, who was the only on left in the garage, notice right away.

"You want a ride shot gun?" he asked.

"Can I drive?" She asked, perking up quickly.

"Um, do you know how?"

"Yes."

"Do you have a-"

"License." She cut in, holding a card in his face.

"This says your only fourteen."

"It's an advanced license." She pointed to a small section in the corner. "I'm trusted behind the wheel at age fourteen and up."

"How did you manage that?"

"You know that guy who sits and evaluates you as you drive?"

"Yah."

"Saved his life. So can I drive?"

"Well-"

"Thanks"

She walked right past him and hopped into the drivers' side and started it up. A defeated Cyborg sighed as e entered the passenger side.

"What's this button do?" se asked as she pressed it.

The roof folded down into a convertible.

"Sweet!"

"Isn't it. I just put it in last week." He said proudly.

Misty put the car in drive and headed for the under sea tunnel.

"What's his one do?"

"DON'T PUSH THAT!"

WHOOSH!

The car was thrown into nitro. Cyborg was slammed back in his seat as they sped down the tunnel and right out into the city.

"Woo Hoo!" Misty screamed in excitement.

Cyborg just screamed.

"OH, my baby. Slow down!"

"No way!" she floored the gas.

Soon, they caught up with the others and sped right by them. Starfire Raven ad Beast Boy stopped in mid air, and Robin skidded to a halt.

"Was that Misty?" he asked.

Misty squealed and screamed in excitement as Cyborg just plan screamed. She zipped ands zoomed through traffic as if she had done it since birth. They zigzagged everywhere, until she came to a screeching halt at a four way cross.

"What a rush!" she exclaimed turning to Cyborg.

Blue sparks popped from him this way and that as he shook in his seat. The rest of the titans arrived on the scene of the shocked Cyborg.

"Hi guys." Misty greeted cheerful.

Suddenly, two smashed in front of them! Cinder Block cried out in anger.

"Titans Go!" Ordered Robin.

The titans jumped into action. Starfire flew through the air and delivered a kick to his chest causing him to tumble back wards. Before he could recover, Robin through a handful of exploding discs in his face. Raven surrounded a streetlight in black energy, lifted it from the sidewalk and wrapped it around his legs. Beast Boy then morphed into a bull and charged at his ankles, knocking him down completely. Cyborg pulled up another light pole and wrapped it around Cinder Blocks arms, pinning him to the ground.

"Well that was relatively easy." Said Raven as she landed net to the rest of the titans.

They all turned to see Misty stand arms crossed in a pout.

"I didn't even get a piece of him." She wined.

They all laughed as they walked pass her.

"Don't worry," said Cyborg. "you'll get into the swing of things.

"Yah, if you all give me a chance." She said, continuing on with them.

Then, BAM! Misty was slammed into a wall be a chunk of air born road.

"Misty!" shouted Cyborg.

They all turned to see Cinder Block up and holding one of the light poles in his hand.

"On second thought, I don't need another piece him." Moaned Misty from under a pile of rock.

Cyborg charged at the cement monster firing his sonic cannon. Cinder Block dogged it and swung the light pole at him. The air born Cyborg crashed through store window. Raven positioned herself above Cinder Block as black energy surrounded her hand.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zin-" Cinder block swung t her and knocked her out o the sky. Robin charged with discs in hand, but before he could through them, Cider Block lifted him off the ground in his giant fist. Beats Boy morphed into hawk and flew at Cinder Block, only to have Robin thrown at him, and both hit the ground.

"Robin!" cried Starfire.

"He's tougher in round two." Said Misty as she ran up behind her. "Star, you go help Robin."

"What about you, and the Cinder Block?"

"I'll take care of him, you get going."

Starfire nodded and flew to Robin's side. Misty touched the symbol on her and it lit up in a spark. It then fell out into her hand as the solid gold shape and he through it into the air. It spun around and turned into a wand with the symbol at on end and three gold balls hanging off the other end. She caught it in her hand and spun it like a baton.

"Round threes in my favor." With that, she charged at Cinder Block. "Remember me Block head?!"

The wand lit up with white light as she amid at him. A beam of bright white energy hit him square in the chest. She jumped in the air and front flipped so both her feet made contacted with his face. He stumbled back, but quickly got his foot ad swung his fist at Misty, knocking the wand out of her hand. It hi the ground and shattered into small sparks, and the symbol returned to her belt.

"Not cool."

She summoned two glowing orbs to her hands. She through them at Cinder Block and they burst into thousands of flashing lights. He became dazed and stammered forward o unstable legs. They kept flashing and flashing, until he fell face down. The lights dissolved into the air.

"Lights out." She smirked.

"Dude, hat was amazing." Exclaimed Beast Boy as the titans gathered around.

"Booyah!" shouted Cyborg.

"We are victorious!" cheered Starfire.

"I'll emit, that was pretty cool." Said Raven.

"Way to go. You have real talent." Praised Robin.

"Thanks guys." Misty said brightly.

"What does that stand for." Asked Beast Boy, pointing to the symbol on her belt.

"Its my family symbol." She replied. "It becomes a wand and lets me perform battle spells and shoots light beams. My dad gave it to me on my sixth birthday and my mom gave me this purl necklace."

"I'd like to meet your parents some day." Said Robin. " They must be great heroes."

Suddenly, Raven felt a very strong change in Misty's emotions.

"Maybe." He said with no enthusiasm. "But for now, lets get this hunk of rock to the police."

"Good idea." Said Cyborg.

He made a call on his arm as Raven wrapped three more streetlights around Cinder Block. Then, a grumbling sound came from Beast Boy who was hunched over holding is stomach.

"Dudes, I'm going o die of hunger here." He wined.

"Pizza on me." Announced Cyborg.

"Me and Star will wait here for the police, go guys go on ahead." Said Robin.

Misty looked at them suspiciously.

"Okay, ya'll heard the man. Lets go." Said Cyborg as he headed for the t-car. "**And I'll drive.**"

As they headed for the car, Misty walked by Robin and Starfire real slowly.

"See you later, you two love birds."

Robin blushed furiously, and Starfire stared doff in confusion.

"Please, what is a love bird?" she asked.

He began to sweat.

"Well, um…"

Misty laughed as she got into the passenger side.

"What's so funny?" asked Beast Boy.

"Oh, nothing" she replied.

With that, Cyborg started the car and headed for the pizza parlor.

"Dude, I'm not eating meat!" shouted Beast Boy.

"Well where not eating some vegan supreme!" Cyborg shouted back.

"Do they do this every time you come here?" asked Misty.

"Pretty much." Said Raven.

"Cant you get one pizza for ach of you?" asked Misty.

"NO!" they replied.

"He can't eat tofu all his life." Said Cyborg.

"Dude, I said it once and I'll say it again, I've been most of the animals you eat!" Beast Boy shouted back.

"What's going on?" asked Robin as he and Starfire came up and sat down.

"We're having trouble picking toppings." Sighed Misty.

"Might I suggest some thing with pickles." Said Starfire.

"I'll be right back." Misty said as she got up and started walking away.

"Where are you going? Asked Raven.

When she didn't answer, Raven turned her attention back to the bickering group.

"We have o decide on something." Said Robin.

"Meat!"

"Veggie!"

"Meat!"

"Veggie!"

"Meat!"

"Veggie!"

"BOTH!" shouted Misty as she slammed a pizza down on the table. "Hal veggie half meat. It' not that hard to compromise."

Beast Boy and Cyborg stared blankly at the steaming circle in front of them, then sighed and began to eat.

"You better enjoy it too. I spent the last money I had on that." She growled.

"Touché…" Said Raven.

Starfire giggled the defeated pair.

"I'll make sure you get your money back." Chuckled Robin.

"No need. It's the least I could do since you let me stay at your tower.

A waiter came up with two more pizzas and five sodas.

"You don't have to tip me, can I just get you autographs?" the brown haired teen asked eagerly. "It's for my girlfriend." He added.

"Sure." Said cyborg as he took the note pad from the waiter's hands.

"So, what are the best places to visit in your city?" asked Misty as she sighed the note pad.

"Thank." Sad the waiter, and walked away.

"There's a lot of great places." Said Cyborg. "You want the tour?"

"Sure!"

"Sounds good to me." Said Robin.

"What fun!" exclaimed Starfire.

"You got to see the arcade!" said Beast Boy.

"I'm in." Raven put simply.

"What are we waiting for? Lets go!" misty zipped off toured the t-car. "I'll drive!"

"Oh no you wont!" shouted Cyborg as he raced after her.

The titans took Misty all over the city. They played a boys vs. girls football game in the park and ad Misty tackled all the guys, leaving them spitting out dirt the rest of the day, she beat Beast Boys high score on Dance Mania Remix at the arcade, leaving him crying into Raven cloak, she went shopping with Starfire and they tried on a store full of out fits, including the latest set of bikinis, which made Robins eye pop at the sight of Starfire, she bought a skate board from a pro shop and out skated Robin at the hottest skate park, turning a lot of heads, and even bought three books from Ravens favorite book store. She convinced all the titans to Squeeze into a photo booth and a dozen outrageous pictures of her and her new friends. She even pranked all of them with a hand buzzer she got from a joke shop Beast Boy took her too.

The sun was setting as they came to their final stop. They all gathered on the roof top of the tallest building in the city. Cyborg began to count down.

"Three, tow, one…Now!"

Suddenly, the sunlight reflected off every window as far as the eye could see. The city glittered like a jewel. Misty stared in awe.

"Its so beautiful." She said. "I love your city."

"We love it too." Said Robin. "That's why we fight to protect it."

"I know what it fell to fight to protect something you love, and loose…" she sighed. "this city is lucky to have hero's like you to keep it safe."

Cyborg thought about what Misty said. What kind of past did she have? Fate had brought her to him and the titans. He knew that much. He wondered how he might help her. He didn't have to be a Raven to know she was hiding something.

"This is my new home." Said Misty. "I want to stay here as long as I can."

"You can stay as long as you want." Said Robin.

Beast Boy stood very quiet in the back, old memories of similar events playing in his mind.

"Welcome home." Said Starfire.

"Lets go ya'll." Cyborg yawned. "It's getting late."

Beast Boy turned into a hawk and carried Misty down as Starfire grabbed Cyborg and Raven took Robin.

They pulled into the garage at titans tower and headed up stairs.

"You can sleep on the couch again." Said Cyborg.

"Thanks. Good night every one."

"Night misty." They all said in unison.

Misty settled herself down for a peaceful sleep as she recalled the day events.

Deep in the shadows, a pair of glowing dark purple eyes watches her sleep, and sharp, dripping fang expose an evil grin.


End file.
